


Just a Small Town Boy

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small-town boy. A regular kid by day, a hunter by night. One day, he gets a text from the girl that he really likes. They go walking to school together, but things take a turn...for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Town Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sam, Dean, and Bobby will make an appearance later on in the story. So please, bare with me :) Thanks! Will update it soon :D

"Fuck! It's cold, huh?" I said to her.  
"I know! What the fuck?" she replied, hugging me for warmth. She tucked at my jacket while she held me, clutching her hands on my waist.  
We stayed that way for almost an entire minute.  
"So, ready for school? Your favorite teacher? Hayes?" I said, teasing her.  
"Aww, fuck you, Eddie! You're such an asshole." she said, wanting to smile. The ends of her lips twisted upwards into a small smile.  
I laughed.  
"It's not funny!" she said, punching me on the shoulder.  
"Oww!" I said, rubbing my bruise. I pretended to be in pain. "What the hell!"  
I feigned a glare.  
She looked back at me, apologetically.  
"I'm just messin' with ya, Val. You know I love you."  
She smiled, easing up.  
"Love you, too," she said. She gave me another quick hug before resuming our walk.  
Every single day of the school year prior to today, I was always driven to school, never once walking.  
But today, I had a gut feeling that told me to go to school, to break my daily routine and travel the road less taken.  
At first, I was reluctant. Why walk to school, in the cold, when I could just get there by car? But everything changed when one of my closest friends, Valeria, Val for short, texted me, asking me to walk with her today.  
No one had ever texted me before going to school, ever. So I obliged.  
We could barely see a few feet in front of us. The fog was thick and heavy.  
We kept on walking.  
The day was very early, so the sun was barely coming up. I spotted an alley, a shortcut that would get us to school faster. We made a turn and walked right in.  
"So, don't ya think it's pretty freaky?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.  
"What?" she asked.  
"The weather! One day it's all sunshine and rainbows and the next it's all foggy or rainy. Don't ya think think that's a little, you know, weird?"  
"I guess." she responded, curtly.  
I looked down the long alley. 10 more minutes and we'd be close by the school.  
"Hey, umm, Eddie? Can I ask you something" she said, not raising her eyes towards me. Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
I hesitated, but quickly said, "Shoot."  
"Umm-"  
"Wait, wait, wait!" I said, motioning her to lower her voice.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Don't you feel it? It's really cold."  
"Duh, Eddie. Of course it's cold."  
"No, no, like, way colder than it was before. Like a sudden chill going down your spine."  
"I don-" she shivered.  
"See!" I told her. "Look at your breath!"  
She let out a slow breath. Even though it was foggy, the breath was thicker than the mid-air precipitation.  
"The fuck?" she said. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"There!" I pointed to the end of the alley where a tall figure was standing.  
It was a dark silhouette, indistinguishable due to the weather conditions.  
I squinted my eyes, trying to make out who it could possibly be, when it suddenly vanished into thin air.  
"Shit..." I said. I looked at Val.  
"Eddie? What the hell just happened?" she said, panic rising in her voice.  
I was always afraid that this day would come. And that could only mean one thing. He was dead. The person who had helped me keep this town safe was nowhere to be found among the living.  
"Val, I need you to listen to me. I need you to do exactly as I say, got it?"  
"But-"  
"Val!"  
"Yeah, yeah, ok." She looked at me with panicked eyes. I felt sorry for her. She didn't know the truth. She didn't know what was really happening in the world around her.  She didn't know that most of the monsters that came out on movies were real. Stories, legends, myths, the whole shabang. She was just a normal kid living her life, unaware of the real dangers that plagued this world. But, everything that she knew, about how to live, how to survive, was about to change...for the worst.  
I shuffled through my backpack, searching for a small, plastic container.  
"Thank God!" I said, taking out the small container. It was full of salt. "Found it!"  
"What the fuck, Eddie! Salt! All this time we could be running away, and you waste it looking for some stupid salt?" she asked.  
I opened up the lid and started laying it in a circle around us.  
"Eddie! Listen to me! Why the-"  
"Val, please! I'm trying to save your ass, here!"  
I finished, completing the circle of salt around us.  
"Listen, don't move. Whatever you see or hear, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go outside the circle. Got that?"  
"But why? It's just..." She paused and looked at the tiny, but numerous specks around her,  "... salt?"  
"Look, you won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but we're up against a spirit, a ghost."  
She burst out laughing.  
"Shut the fuck up!" she said, through strained laughter. "Fuck, man! I thought we were gonna die, like for real!"  
"Val, look at me. Does it look like I'm playing around?" I stared right into her light-brown hazel eyes.  
Her smile dropped.  
The twinkling in her eyes had suddenly vanished.  
She started to tear up.  
"Val?" I asked, wiping her tears away. "You ok?"  
"Ok? Ok!? I just found out that ghosts are real, and that one of them is here to kill us, and you're asking me if I'm OK!? Fuck, man! This shit is crazy!" She let out her emotions right then and there. Tear after tear flowed out of her eyes.  
"It's ok, Val. I'm here for ya. Nothing's gonna happen to you. Not while I'm here."  
I turned her chin up to me.  
She was so fragile, so helpless.  
"Look, a long as we're in this circle, we're gonna be fine. Spirits can't cross through these."  
She opened her mouth as if she was about to ask a question, but decided against it.  
I fumbled through my backpack.  
"And this, this is Iron."  
I handed it to Val.  
"Whenever a spirit tries to get you, just swing that shit hard and it'll disappear. It's a ghost's greatest weakness."  
I got a spare bar, and stepped out of the circle.  
"Eddie!? What the hell are you doing!? Get back here!" she yelled.  
I ignored her, taking a few steps farther from the circle.  
Suddenly, the spirit appeared right next to me.  
"Eddie!"  
I swung my bar right through its invisible body. The spirit let out a ghastly scream, disappearing right when I made contact with it.  
It couldn't be. Right before it vanished, I caught a glimpse of its face. I knew who the spirit was.  
"What the..." Val said, astonished.  
I took a few steps closer to her, almost entering the circle of salt.  
"Who...are you?" she said, never once lifting her gaze from me.  
I turned to her and gazed right into her deep brown eyes.  
"I'm...a hunter."


End file.
